She is The chosen one
by As de corazones
Summary: Lets face it, I suck at summaries. the only thing I can say is that Lily has a lot of powers and gets into a lot of troubles because of them. Believe me, this is a unique L/J. so please, PLEASE R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Lily's Problem  
  
Chapter 1  
  
LILY EVANS!!! Cried a griffindor third year by the name of Dana. She was a tall girl with brown hair, hazel eyes and white skin." It has been three whole months!!!! I missed you!" she told her best friend who had just went thorough the barrier.  
  
" I missed you too!" answered Lily. She had been all summer with no one but Petunia who kept calling her freak or ignoring her. But although Petunia had been a pain it the ass, she hadn't been able to ruin their trip to Rome. They visited the coliseum and many other great places.  
  
"How was your summer?"  
  
"It was fine. Kristin came over to my place for a week, too bad you couldn't come." Said Dana. Kristin was the third of this close trio of best friends. She was a south American girl. Her father had been transferred when she was starting second year. She had a black sheet of hair and very deep blue eyes that with only one glance would make her have any boy she wanted, at her feet.  
  
" Talking 'bout me?" asked a familiar voice from behind.  
  
"KRISTIN!" she was suddenly being strangled by two pairs of arms in what was suppose to be a hug.  
  
" air, pleaseee" she said gasping.  
  
They broke apart and went to find a compartment. Once they found one and had their trunks in they started talking like any teen girls would do. Subject: boys  
  
" I heard that sirius dumped his girlfriend" said Dana with an huge smile on her face. They all new she had liked him. She could hide it very well when she wanted to and it took lily almost a year to discover it.  
  
" lucky. Colin is still taken" said Kristin. She had a crush for a fourth year ravenclaw who was one of the only guys they knew that didn't fall for her.  
  
"I suppose you are still not telling us who you like?" Dana asked Lily.  
  
" How many times do I have to tell you? I don't like anybody! I am not as interested as you in boys. I prefer reading a good book than having emotional mess ups for guys." That was so true. Over the summer her two friends had been talking about this. They were worried Lily would have the same way of thinking towards boys forever. She was a very friendly girl but when it came to guys she was as shy as you could be. Well, except with Remus, who she knew since she could remember, but he was just a very good friend, not even near to a possible boyfriend.  
  
And Lily never made efforts to be liked by the guys. She didn't care much about her appearance, or at least that it seemed. She wouldn't change her glasses for contact lents and she would never take out her braises and fix her teeth magically. She didn't care how her hair looked like and although she had a great figure, no one knew because she always wore loose clothes.  
  
Her friends, after a lot of thinking had come up with the idea of asking a cute guy to ask Lily out. The guy had to be one of their friends so that they knew he wouldn't hurt Lily. Their best male friends where the Maradures. No way they were going to ask Sirius. Remus? No, what if anything went wrong? Lily would loose her only male friend. Peter wasn't exactly a guy you could say was cute. And the winner was....(a/n: who else?)......James. The only problem was that he enjoyed pulling pranks on Lily. She had been the target of every prank he could think so for two whole years. They would have to speak to him about it.  
  
The door was slid open and in came the maradures. "Hey guess who has just thrown a thousand dung bombs into the compartment where Snape and Malfoy are?" asked Sirius smiling "And guess who made a spell to lock their compartments door until we get to hogsmade?" asked James. "That is a very difficult question. Let me think......maybe the best pranksters ever? Who may that be? Said Kristin. "Wait, I think I know!! Could they be two boys called padfoot and prongs? And could have moony and wormtail helped them?" said Dana. " Aren't we the best?" asked Remus.  
  
In that moment they heard two boys screaming to get out. They all cracked up. Even Lily who had been silent since the boys arrived let out some giggles. "Wow Evans has just been crazy enough to giggle! The more I know you, the more you shock me!" said James sarcastically. Kristin's eyes met Dana's. They were going to have a lot of trouble to carry on their plan. " Hey, stop picking on her" said Dana "Since when are you her protector?" shot James "Since we are best friends" kristin  
  
Sirius and Remus noted that everyone was getting tense, especially Lily. So they hurried James out.  
  
"Why do you always have to pick on her?" asked Remus "Why do you always have to be on her side?" asked James back. "Because she really is a great person if you get to know her" "Too bad, that will never happen" "Why not? She is very shy you just need to stop teasing her" "She is not shy, she is a freak. Too little personality to stand up for herself." " That is why you always give her a bad time? Do you know that at home she has a sister who is always cursing her and who hates her for being a witch? She is a jealous jerk. But lily has done nothing to deserve that from her and neither has she done something to deserve that from you."  
  
Those word seemed to finally hit James. She already was having a bad time at home, why was he giving her such bad times? Why had he always had to pick on her? Why her?  
  
  
  
Ok, what do you think? Like it? Too short? Any ideas? Please, please, please, pleasssss r/r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next chapter will be up soon 


	2. the deal

1 Lily's Problem  
  
1.1 Chapter 2  
  
The Hogwarts Express finally arrived at hogsmade. The three girls got out of the train and into one of the horseless carriages.  
  
" has anyone read our new school books? Divinations sounds a joke but i think i will like care of magical creatures." Said lily. Her friends new she had very good relationships with animals.  
  
" i have just went through some pages, not read them exactly but in my opinion divination rules!!!!!" said Kristin.  
  
" i don't like any of them since they mean more homework!" declared Dana  
  
" how are you going to be made a prefect if you think like that? Asked lily  
  
" prefects are chosen in their fifth year, so there are to whole years to wait. And i don't wanna be made a prefect! It takes all the fun out!" some things never changed.  
  
They finally got to the castle and went through the oak doors. The sorting ceremony began but the girls were talking and didn't pay much attention to it.  
  
When it ended ,their plates were full of delicious food. Then they went to their rooms lily was so tired she didn't even bother to change into her night robes. She just fell asleep instantly.  
  
Dana and Kristin took advantage and went to the common room. The only ones there were the maradures . Dana went over to Sirius and asked him to leave the room and to tell remus and peter to do so. Sirius , having an idea of what was going on, exited the room. James found himself alone with the two girls.  
  
"James? I mm....we...are sorry for the way we snapped at you on the train" said Kristin.  
  
What was going on? These girls had never apologised to him before, i mean, for standing up for their friend.  
  
" what do you want?" he asked  
  
"well.......we....ummmmm.......you tell him, Danna"  
  
"ok. We know you are not in very ....ermmmm...good terms with......lily. but we have a very important favour to ask you."  
  
" what is it?"  
  
"well....you know she is a very shy girl, but only with guys she don't know. She is really a good person"  
  
"what is this? Have you been talking a lot to Remus?" asked James, getting suspicious.  
  
"what?"  
  
"never mind. Go on..."  
  
"k, well she really is nice. We think she just need to.....well......kinda get out of her shelf."  
  
"your not the only ones..."  
  
"no? Mmm we think she would do this with the help of a guy. We think that if someone asked her out she wouldn't be so shy........"  
  
"and what has that to do with me?"  
  
"come on, if you have to ask you are not as smart as you seem" Dana said, getting impatient.  
  
"you are not saying.....i should.....ask .her. out.? NO WAY......"  
  
"shhhhhhh you are going to wake up everyone!!"  
  
"why should i ask her, anyway, way me?" he asked, lowering his voice.  
  
The girls explained him their reasons.  
  
"so ....you think i am cute? Hahaha!!!! Wait until Sirius heards this!!! And why not him, anyway?"  
  
"cause he gets into a lot of troubles with girls" Dana answered nervously.  
  
James noted this but continued talking  
  
"why do you think i would do that?" he asked.  
  
"cause......................you are a nice boy?" " at least i tried," she said looking at Kristin.  
  
" tell you what, i will do it only if you do something in change." He said getting an idea  
  
"what'?"  
  
"you have to..........kiss sirius " he told Dana  
  
"WHAT?!" she said. Then she met Kristin's pleading eyes and remembered it was for a good reason.  
  
No way she is going to agree, thought James happily. He had thought a great way out.  
  
"well........i gues........i could do it" Dana said ,more firmly than what she felt.  
  
James just stood there, not knowing what to do. His wonderful plan hadn't worked.  
  
"and? Is it a deal?" Dana  
  
" errrr.............yeah, but you will have to kiss sirius first and then i will ask her out."  
  
After that they shook hands and went to bed.  
  
Both, Dana and James, layed awake with the same thought in their minds  
  
WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO????  
  
&*·*&*$*&*&&*&*&*  
  
Dana decided that the sooner the better. So the next morning........  
  
The girls went to breakfast, all hungry. The maradures were already there, but they were ones of the only Gryffindors.  
  
This was the time  
  
Dana sat next to sirius. James started greening like and idiot. He new what was going to happen  
  
Half way through breakfast....  
  
"sirius?"  
  
"yeah?" he said turning round to face her  
  
And just like that, there and then, she kissed him square on the face.  
  
Everyone, even Sirius, were shocked. She gently pulled apart and starting walking slowly to the common room, as if it had just been a normal breakfast.  
  
Lily's mouth hanged open, just like everyone else. Kristin, expecting their reaction, laughed a bit. She then took a bite of her toast and followed her friend. Lily, not wanting to be left alone followed her.  
  
James hadn't expect her doing that so fast and suddenly realised he would have to ask lily out. Damm  
  
When sirius recovered he said " i am irresistible" and with that the maradures cracked up.  
  
That day went on slowly. They had double potions with the slytherings and lily was partnered by their Professor with Snape.  
  
"now mixe up the things and it will be tested on you, so do it well." The Professor anounced the class.  
  
Like Snape was talented with potions, he did almost all the work. He couldn't stand talking to this mudbool. He had always hated her and he made her life miserable. To teach her, mudboods didn't belong in hogwarts.  
  
When everyone had their potions done the Professor (n/a: i can't think of any name) spoke  
  
"if your potion is well done, when you drink it, you will be able to see your partner, just your partner, at age of sixteen. When i tell you, you will drink it."  
  
"i know i am going to through up when i see you so put a cleaning spell on you" said Snape  
  
"NOW" cried the prof.  
  
With one glup the drunk it. Lily faced his partner and saw an uglier guy thant before. Snape's crooked nose was two times its volume. He had a meaner (if possible) look in his eyes.  
  
But Snape saw something that left him without words.........  
  
In a minute's time the effect wore off but the Snape that was now satnding in fornt of lily had a different opinnion on her  
  
Lily was expecting one of his ugly comments but she just kept waiting. It never came. She looked up to meet his eyes and he was..................smiling? no it couldn't be.............but he was. Lily wasn't the only to note this, Dana and Kristin were looking strangely at them.  
  
When the class ended Snape took out a chocolate frog and gave it to Lily. Then he garbed his bag and left, leaving a puzzled lily behind.  
  
"i think he likes your sixteen year old self" declared Kristin.  
  
" yes, me too. If not, how would you explain his smile and the chocolate frog?" said Dana.  
  
" i don't think so......he can't like me....."blushed lily  
  
"yes he can."  
  
With that they all went to bed. Lily couldn't sleep. Her friends' words kept repeating in her head.  
  
She put her haur back into it's usual ponytail and grabbed her glasses. she decided to go to the common room. Everything was dark. She went to her favourite chair by the dying fire. But it was hard. She was sitting on someone!  
  
"ARGHHHH" she said, jumping up.  
  
"ain't i a comfortable chair?" a voice said. It was...........James Potter!  
  
She hoped the the dim light in the room wouldn't show her face that was now matching her red curls.  
  
"i am sorry....i didn't notice you were here" her voice was soft, full of embarrastment.  
  
"Nah, don't worry, i get that all the time ,i am Petter's friend, remember? Peter was so careless he just kept sitting on others without knowing, or stepping on everyone's feet.  
  
Some giggles escaped Lily. There was when james realised he could befriend her, after all she seemed, as his friends said, a good person.  
  
They talked all night long and he finally found " the real lily", the lily Remus knew. Too soon the sun started rising in the sky.  
  
"Ho my god! It is 6:05! I Haven't slept all night" lily said.  
  
"don't worry, is Saturday, remember?"  
  
"ho, well, bye then"  
  
"bye"  
  
James watch her clime the spiral stairs to her room. He couldn't help but feeling happy. He had just found a true friend were he never thought he would. But was it just that?  
  
  
  
What do you think about this one? Pleaseeeeeee r/r!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to all my reviews so far! A love you all!!!!!!  
  
Quinn: sorry for the grammar mistakes, i don't really pay much attention to grammar, i just get the ideas and i write them. Thanks.  
  
Jade: thanks for the compliment  
  
Snow Leopard: glad you like it. I loved your story!!!  
  
Applepie: here is 2nd ch. Tell me what you think about it, please!!  
  
Luhan10: thaks!!!! 


	3. meeting with a centaur and her destiny

1 Lily's Problem  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
After a week........  
  
James and lily were getting to know each other in a way no one suspected. No one knew they had become so closed because they talked to each other when the common room was empty, at night. It had became an habit. They would just wait for everyone to go to sleep and there they would talked. Lily's friends thought she was studying and james' friends thought he was thinking on new pranks.  
  
But somehow even around their friends, they, without realising, changed. James would no longer play his usual pranks on lily and she was more relaxed around him than she had been other years.  
  
Days flew by and James still hadn't asked her out. Kristin and Dana were getting impatient.  
  
******************  
  
One afternoon (full moon) lily noticed Remus was making one of his usual excuses. Lily really wanted to know what was happening to him. She noticed that some days before he made his monthly excuses he looked paler than usual. he seemed weaker. She wanted to help him.  
  
So as i said before, Remus made one of his excuses and exited the common room. Lily followed him, making sure he didn't notice her.  
  
Remus met Dumbledor. Lily was really getting worried.  
  
" Mr. Lupin, just in time. Well i have got some bad news to give you. The shrinking Shak (sp?) is still under repair." Dumbledor said. Remus went pale.  
  
" not to worry, i think that for this time, you could just stay around the grounds, free. I have taken some measures to keep the students safe. Hagrid is in Diagon Ally on a special errand. I will magically lock the castles doors and windows so you won't hurt anybody. Is that fine with you?"  
  
" yes, thank you." Said Remus, calming down  
  
this meant lily wouldn't be able to go back to the castle. She thought she would just go to Hagrid's hut and stay there till morning. She wanted to know why her friend would hurt someone and why all this measures.  
  
Remus thanked Dumbledor again and started walking toward the oak doors. Lily, on his heels. He stepped outside, lily, hidden in shadows, followed him.  
  
A voice was heard from the castle. Dumbledor had made a spell to lock the doors.  
  
It was dark outside. Cloud all over the sky. Suddenly the clouds were brushed away by the wind and a full moon was revelled. Lily immediately regret she had followed. Remus' body started changing into an animal, a wolf!!!!! So that meant Remus was a werewolf and Lily was alone with him!! She cried in fright and the werewolf looked at her. She started panicking. What would she do? The only way to survive was to run to Hagrid's hut. She started running but he was faster and blocked her way. She turned and run faster than she ever had.. Too late she realised. She was in the middle of the forest, lost. Apparently she had lost the werewolf. She looked around. Nothing was familiar. Tears filled her eyes. She sat were she was and started crying. Out of nowhere a hand (human hand, or at least it seemed) touched her shoulder.  
  
She turned round and stopped crying abruptly. It was a centaur!  
  
He looked young. He had white-blond hair, astonishingly blue eyes, and palomino body (n/a: rowling's description).  
  
" so, you finally came. I have been waiting for you, Lily Evans. My name is Firenze, by the way." He said all this in a very friendly way and he held his hand out. Lily took it and he pulled her up (she was sitting, remember?).  
  
" thanks. But, why have you been waiting for me and how do you know my name?" lily inquired  
  
"i can't tell you, not here. Please follow me." He said smiling.  
  
If she didn't she would probable die of hunger trying to find her way to the castle and he seemed very friendly, she decided to follow.  
  
She walked behind him for what felt like an eternity.  
  
"here we are" he finally announced. He was looking at a rock in the ground. He looked around searching possible spies. Nobody. He removed the rock and a deep passage was revealed.  
  
"just do what i do" he said. He jumped inside.  
  
Without hesitating lily jumped in. She landed on something soft. Cushions. A fire was light and lily could see were she was. A beautiful room with silver walls and purple floor. All over he floor where cushions every colour and size. The walls were covered with paintings of centaurs. There was a round table in the middle of the room with piles and piles of astronomy charts. There were many door around the room. It was like heaven.  
  
"please have a seat. Would you like a butterbear or something?" Freizen said.  
  
Lily sat on an enormous blue cushion. "no thank you" she said.  
  
"well, now that we are out of earshot of anyone, i will answer your question. I know your name and i was expecting you because the stars have let me in on their secret, i mean, your destiny and mine." " have you ever heard of Lord Voldemort?" he said  
  
"yes, but what has he to do with my destiny?" lily asked afraid of whatever she had to do with the dark lord.  
  
"everything. You see, there is more to our world than the magic you know or you can possibly learn. There is The Magic. We called that the force that rules our life with the sense of balance. Balance of day and night, bright and dark, good and bad. An unexpected dark force is gaining power and The Magic has to balance it with bright power to stop the dark one. You are, in a way, destined to help the bright side. I will not tell you now in what way you will help, when you are older you will know."  
  
Lily was trying hard to understand everything. What would she have to do to stop Voldemort and how?  
  
"you know what this means, don't you? Voldemort is the dark force and sooner or later he will know you are going to stop him. He will certainly be after you and he will try to make you one of his followers because, like him, you are a very powerful witch, if you refuse his offer, he will try to kill you." He stopped to see her reaction.  
  
Her? As powerful as voldemort? Impossible. Firenze must have made a mistake.  
  
"i haven't made a mistake" he said, reading the look on her face. "as i said before, he is going to try and kill if you remain in the bright side.".  
  
lily was terrified. The only thought of voldemort gave her Goosebumps but he wanting to kill her? That thought only was enough to make her die of fright.  
  
"i won't turn to his side, but how am i going to survive?" Lily asked felling she would through up.  
  
"you will. All the creatures of our side have been warned and they are all willing to stop him, even if that means giving their life to protect you. No wizard have been notified of your situation except Dumbledor. You mustn't tell anyone, even your friends. You can never be sure with wizards and witches."  
  
" you are saying that all the creatures non wizards, from gobblins to dragons, from veelas to owls are going to protect me 24/7?"  
  
"not all the creatures, only the ones that are in our side. Trolls, giants, spiders, snakes and rats are not. And the other ones, yes we will protect you the best way we can, even your werewolf friend, that is one of the only wizards you can share our secret with. Although he doesn't knows, he has already agreed to protect you, but i am afraid that is not enough. I doubt if all our forces together would be able to stop him" he said solemnly.  
  
"wait a minute. If all the bright forces joined together can't stop him, how am i, an under graduated witch, doing to do so?" she asked.  
  
" The Magic will be with you wherever you go or do and, here is were my destiny joins yours. I will be your guide and your guardian and that means i will teach you to control all the power you have inside you. In the days ahead you will find it, but i am afraid that without my help you won't be able to control it and that is very dangerous." Freizen explained Lily.  
  
"but how will you be able to teach me when i have classes and homework? Will i get any sleep?" she asked him.  
  
"Good question. The Magic has also seen to that. There will be a special place and a special hour built for your training."  
  
"what do you mean?" she asked totally clueless.  
  
"it is a kind of other dimension. There is a time between 20:59 and 21:00. In that minute there are two whole hours. The place is also, like i said before, specially built and the only ones that are allowed and know how to go are the chosen one, you, and their guardian-guide, me. So at 20:55 every day, i will meet you on dumbledor's office. You won't be more tired than any normal wizard your age because you don't need much rest. You may occasionally bring Remus Lupin with you, if you want. Your life will go on as normally as possible so that voldemort don't suspect." Freizen explained  
  
"and were is this place anyway?" lily asked him  
  
"that, i can't answer, because not even i know were it is, but the stars will tell me when the time comes."  
  
"and i understand why you are my guide but why are you my guardian?" she said  
  
"another good question. Well, i am your guardian because i have also been give your protection. If anything happens to your family or friends or even to Hogwarts, or if you are lost, you are to come and live under my and my uncles protection. That is why i am your guardian. We have a deep connection, later on you will understand, but there is something we can do to improve this. There is a ritual in which i promise you protection and support, if the ritual is done, voldemort won't be able to turn me against you, not even with his most powerful spells."  
  
"all i want you to know is that i will not oblige you to do nothing. Now i understand which my destiny is and that i will most probably die fulfilling it, that is my duty. I don't want you to give your life for me because you fill you owe me something. If you really want to do it, i won't stop you." She said finally accepting her destiny.  
  
"with those simple words you have just showed me that you are a noble person and that you are worth it." He said, smiling." Hold out your wand and point at my heart while i say the spell. She did as she was told and the centaur said some word in a language she couldn't understand, Latin probably. When he was finished lily felt like if he had been her friend all her life.  
  
"well, it has been a long night for you. Come and i will show you your bedroom."  
  
She had a bedroom of her own in the centaur's house?  
  
"i am your guardian remember? You certainly have a room of your own here and you will always do" said Freizen answering her silent question.  
  
He led her through one of the doors. When she came in she couldn't believe her eyes. She saw a more beautiful room (if possible) than the one she had been before.  
  
It was like going under the sea. Enormous, really big. There were mermaids swimming magically around the walls. There were drawings of underwater castles were some mermaid where waiving at her. When she walked through the floor she had the feeling she was walking on soft sand, although she could see it was solid. In the ceiling there was a dim reflection of the moon, like looked from inside the water. There was a salty smell, the one you smell in the beach, which she loved so much. It was furnished with light blue sofas a white arm chair, and a strange looking sofa which Lily assumed was specially made for centaurs.  
  
There was also a square, short, table made of what looked like coral. Against the wall opposite to the door was an extremely big, silver, four poster bed.  
  
Lily was so tired she just got into bed and fell asleep the instant her head touched the soft pillow.  
  
"sweet dreams dear lily, said the centaur and left the room. 


	4. a day

Lily's Problem  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 4  
  
  
  
1.1 Disclaimer: not mine  
  
(a/n: hey everyone! Thanks to all my reviewers!!!! Well, this story has life of its own and it has changed the plot i had planned. Don't worry, there will be a lot of lily/james going on. Read it and tell me what you think of it. Sorry for my grammar mistakes!! Now i will shut up and let you read.)  
  
  
  
Lily woke up but had her eyes shut. She had just had a beautiful dream. She was lost in the forest and a centaur rescued her. He told her she was The chosen one by The Magic.  
  
"now i will open my eyes and i will be in griffindor's tower." She thought. Slowly, very slowly, she lifted her eyelids. She saw the dim reflection of the sun as if looked from underwater. It hadn't been a dream!!!!!!  
  
She got up and went out of the room. She saw two red, older centaurs.  
  
"well, look Bane, the sleeping beauty has finally decided to join us." One of them said.  
  
"we would like to stay, but the forest is waiting for us. Bye" Bane said  
  
"bye"  
  
"hey lily! Did you sleep well?" asked Freizen emerging from one of the many doors.  
  
"yes. What time is it?"  
  
" 11:30." Freizen said, looking at a strange kind of clock.  
  
No! She was in serious troubles! " hey, i think i should get back to the castle. Fast. Could you please show me the way?" lily  
  
"sure. If you want to go fast, then you should ride." He lowered his front legs so she could climb. In only seconds they were out of his home, thick trees flowing by. The quickly got out of the forest and were in the castle steps.  
  
"thank you freizen."  
  
"your welcome. Remember, today at 20:55 in dumbledor's office. Bye."  
  
Lily saw him galloping back to the forest. His silver skin shinning under the sun.  
  
She opened the oak doors. She was feeling hungry so she decided to go to the Great hall for breakfast.  
  
The minute she entered there was a loud scream  
  
"LILY EVANS; WERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!!!!" it was Dana. She and Kristin came running to meet her and they started crying. The maradures came all looking tired, with bags under their eyes. Now that she noticed, all the people around her looked extremely tired.  
  
"you made us get really worried. Where have you been?" it was Sirius.  
  
"i........i......." she couldn't tell them.  
  
"Miss Evans, could you please come with me to my office?" Dumbledor.  
  
"yes." She said following him. She had been sometimes to his office and it was really amazing. But what she most liked was the phoenix, Faweks.  
  
But now she was too anxious to pay attention to him.  
  
"would you kindly tell me where did you spend the night, please?" Dumbledor asked her, his usual twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"i thought you knew." She said timidly. " i met Freizen and i slept in his house because it was too late to come back." She explained.  
  
"it was about time. So ..... do you understand your duty?" he asked  
  
" i do and tonight i am meeting him here." She answered.  
  
" yes. Would you like me to tell your friends an excuse ( b: i know that is wrong said, but i don't know how).  
  
" yes thank you."  
  
"i suppose that you know what Mr. Lupin is?"  
  
"i discovered it last night."  
  
" well then, there is nothing more to be said. I expect to hear you are training hard and remember, you can just tell Mr. Lupin about your situation."  
  
" i will, bye." She left.  
  
Although from the outside she was still that shy girl who many didn't notice, from the inside, a revolution was taking place. She was gaining confidence which she had never experienced. She was building up a whole new personality no one knew except her.  
  
Like it was Saturday she just talked with her friends all day. She told them she had spent the night studying by the lake. Needles to say, no one believed her.  
  
"when we saw you weren't here we thought you had gone to the library. But then, James here stayed up late and saw you weren't coming back. So he woke us all up and we went to find you. Dumbledor was there reading something and we told him that we couldn't find you. So he woke up all the staff and some students and we looked for you all night. That is why we are so tired." Said Kristin.  
  
Remus came near her and asked her if she could go with him. He wanted to tell her something.  
  
When they were in a far corner he said  
  
" i know you weren't studying by the lake. I saw you just before i...transformed. now that you know what i am, do you still want to be my friend?" he asked uneasily.  
  
"why wouldn't i? You know, you were my first real friend. That is something i will never forget. Not even on full moons." She said.  
  
"thank you lily."  
  
"no problem. But, does anyone else knows about....."  
  
" yes, all the maradures. Could you please not tell anyone else?"  
  
" of course i won't. Now is my turn to tell you something."  
  
" i hear you"  
  
"well, yesterday, you kind of wanted to bite me" Remus paled: " but i escaped to the forest. There i got lost and well, a centaur rescued me" she continued  
  
"Bane, Ronan of Freizen?" he asked.  
  
"how do you know them? Well, Freizen showed up. He took me to his house"  
  
" you are very lucky. Not one in a million wizards can see a centaur's home. And sometimes, before i transform, they come and visit me. That is how i know them."  
  
"and he told me i was.....Th-Th-The Chosen ...one." she stop to breath.  
  
"WHAT? Do you mean it? You really are? I know about the chosen one because all my family years ago, swore to protect The chos- you. For five generations we have been waiting for you. So, what do you think of this?"  
  
" i don't know. I haven't decided..... yet. Should i be happy or frightened, or maybe both?"  
  
" i think it is an honour. And think of the special power you have! This is so cool! Have you discovered them?"  
  
lily shook her head. " i was suppose to discover them today, but i haven't and by the way, you can't tell anyone."  
  
"no i certainly won't."  
  
" and there is another thing...." lily began.  
  
"yes?"  
  
"well, freizen told me i could bring you to some of my practices. Only if you want....."  
  
" really???? I'd give anything just to see the special place!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks, thanks, thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
they went back to were their friends were. James looked at them suspiciously but he didn't say anything.  
  
At 20:30, lily got up from the chair she was sitting and motion Remus to follow her.  
  
"what is it?" he asked.  
  
"it is time"  
  
"time? For what?" he asked, completely lost.  
  
"well, you said you wanted to come to see the "special place" and in about 20 minutes i have to be there."  
  
" today? I didn't thought it would be now, in some months maybe. Wow!! I can't wait!!!!!"  
  
"we must get going." Lily said.  
  
And with that, they headed to dumbledor's office.  
  
They went up the moving stairs. They knocked on the door.  
  
"come in" said Dumbledor  
  
it was 20:50. When the entered they saw a very cute centaur stroking faweks.  
  
"Freizen!" Remus and Lily said in unison.  
  
"hey just on time! I see you have brought Remus!"  
  
" now, could you tell me how are we going to get into this kind of dimension?" lily asked.  
  
"it is very simple. All we have to do and by 'we' i mean the guide and the chosen one, and whoever wants to come, is to join hands and wait for the moment to come. We will be instantly transported to the place."  
  
"20:57 and counting." Announced Dumbledor  
  
" are you coming?"  
  
"not this time, maybe next time." And with that, Dumbledor left.  
  
They all sat in a circle and took each other's hand.  
  
Three, two, one....  
  
Before they could say ' quidditch' they found themselves in a place all of us dream of. There were sitting in a soft floor. Wait, it wasn't any ordinary floor. (a/n: i've got something for soft floors) it was an enormous rug. No it wasn't that. It was clouds!!!! There was a sun setting far away in the deep blue sky. a far away song of a bird. Then the melody started getting closer and closer, and so was the singer. They saw a beautiful phoenix coming to them. It landed close and just sat on a soft and mushy cloud. Everything, the floor, the song, the sky, made you feel your soul jump up in happiness. Like flying. It was incredible.  
  
"well, lets get started!"  
  
  
  
like it? This was a kind of boring chapter to write, promise next will be better!  
  
Now. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?  
  
Chau  
  
Everlasting me. ( i don't like this name very much, now i am thinking of a new one) 


	5. quidditch

1.1 Lily's Problem  
  
  
  
2 Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily trained very hard that day. She learned new spells. Advance ones. Fireze said that the sooner she learned, the better. Remus watched everything from a soft cloud. He still couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
" i don't see any new powers." Lily told him when she was resting.  
  
"no, you won't until the time comes. You have to be on an extreme situation and there they will burst out of you, just as if a bomb exploded." He said  
  
"and that may not be for some years."  
  
They continued practicing and just 15 minutes before they returned to the real world, Firenze stopped the practicing.  
  
"you know, here you can do anything that in the real world you wouldn't dream of." " even if you are not the chosen one, you have extraordinary powers here" he said, looking at Remus.  
  
"anything like what?" lily asked  
  
" from changing the weather to flying........without a broom". Firenze said "and how can we do that?" asked Remus, jumping up from his cloud.  
  
"you just have to really wish for it and hold hands with lily. When you hold your hands with some other witch or wizard, your power doubles and imagen what could happen if you double your power with someone very powerful?" Firenze asked.  
  
Lily took Remus' hand and concentrated in flying. It was a while before they felt themselves levitating and when they opened their eyes they saw they were really floating. They flew to one side and to another, up and down, it was amazing!!!!!!!!!  
  
Too suddenly, in mid-air they found themselves being jerked away, time was over. Colors flashed by, different sounds were making them sick. It all stopped.  
  
BUM!  
  
They both hit the floor. It took them some seconds to realize they were in front of the Fat Lady.  
  
Remus had landed on top of lily. And they just lay there, laughing.  
  
Suddenly the portrait was opened from the inside. Lily and Remus were laughing so much, they didn't notice.  
  
" I think that these two have some explanations to give" said Sirius.  
  
Remus jumped up and he saw Sirius, Peter and James looking at them strangely. Sirius was grinning, Peter just stood there expressionless, but James just.....scowled? what was that? A second later his face was back normal.  
  
"so, what were you doing?" Sirius asked them.  
  
Remus suddenly realized what that seen must have looked like, and he went a bright shade of red in his face. Lily looked at him and just laughed harder than before.  
  
"it is not what you think...we just landed here" I shouldn't have said that, thought remus.  
  
" landed? Were you flying?" Peter said, jokingly.  
  
You said it " no....we were just walking and i tripped with something and i landed were you saw me." Remus said.  
  
Lily was still laughing on the floor. James took her hand and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"thanks" she said and climbed through the portrait.  
  
The others came after her.  
  
"so, what were you doing?" sirius asked, still suspiciously.  
  
"we were just talking. We are friends, remember?" Remus said  
  
" i am very, very, veeeeeeeeery tired, good night" lily went up the stairs and into her bed. She was so tired that she fell asleep instantly.  
  
In the morning Dana and Kristin got up early and went to the boy's dorm. They were going to make james make his part of their deal. Surprisingly he was already awake.  
  
"what are you doing here?" he asked  
  
"came to ask when are you going to ask lily out. If you don't ask her we are going to follow you even in your dreams telling you to do so. So if you do it today you will save yourself and us some trouble." Dana said.  
  
"ok"  
  
"ok? You will?" Kristin asked surprised for his quick answer  
  
"yeah, i was going to do so, anyway."  
  
" yeah, sure." Dana said, not believing him. But what else could she do? With that, the girls left.  
  
He had really been thinking on asking her out. She was so sweet, with those melting green eyes and soft, bright red lips... why deny it? He liked her. He had dreamed with her every night after talking to her in the common room. But now he had a problem. He thought she liked Remus. Well, he had to ask her himself if he wanted to know.  
  
  
  
That day, in transfiguration McGonagall partnered James and Lily together.  
  
Everyone was busy trying to turn their feather into a key. This was the perfect time.  
  
"um ....lily?" he said  
  
"um?" she answered, obviously concentrating hard on the feather.  
  
" next Saturday we are going to Hogsmade (sp?) and....would you like to go with me?" he asked, a bit nervous. Why? He had asked girls out thousands of times, why was he nervous?  
  
"what?" she asked looking at him in the eye.  
  
You have the most beautiful eyes i have ever seen. " i was asking you out. So, what do you say?" he asked  
  
" um........ sure? Sure." She answered  
  
what had just happened? Had James Potter just asked her out? Well, she surely enough had heard those words coming out of his mouth.  
  
She couldn't concentrate on the class anymore, and it was only thanks to James that the feather turned into a beautiful golden key.  
  
When the class was over she went straight to her friends and she told them the news. They didn't seem very surprised, but when she was about to asked them if they knew something she didn't, Peeves pulled the rug under their feet and they all felt into the hard floor.  
  
Later that night Remus and Lily went to Dumbledore's office and there they found Firenze.  
  
"hey! Sorry about yesterday, i forgot the time. Did you got hurt?" he asked  
  
"no" the answered.  
  
That day they trained harder than the day before. Remus, meanwhile, flew around.  
  
This became an habit, Remus insisted in going every night, except in full moons. She learned hundreds of hexes and innumerable, very useful, spells.  
  
This didn't only increased her confidence in herself, but it also made her more healthy. She also trained her physical skills. She now replaced her white-milk cheeks for rosy ones. She had become more slender.  
  
Saturday came. They all met in the common room. It was a sunny day.  
  
They arrived at Hogsmade. Everyone went to the joke shop but James took Lily for a butterbear. They talked for a while. James kept gazing at her. He had notice her change, her red cheeks, her more cheerful personality. With every word that came out of her blood-red lips, James fell for her. But he didn't know if she liked Remus, or if Remus liked her. He wouldn't do anything to hurt his friends and he just couldn't ask her then and there, for fear she would tell him she liked Remus. So, he decided to ask her friends later.  
  
They had a great afternoon together and then their friends joined them.  
  
It was late, so they returned to the castle, Remus, Sirius, and Peter with pockets full of dungbombs and James, with a pocket full of hopes.  
  
  
  
Next morning, when they went to breakfast, they saw a big group of students reading a paper on the wall. They went to see what was going about and read.  
  
  
  
Quidditch Try outs  
  
Ravenclaw:  
  
Next Monday at 3  
  
The free positions are:  
  
Seeker  
  
Beaters  
  
Keeper  
  
Hufflepuff  
  
Today at 5  
  
The free positions are:  
  
2 chasers  
  
1 beater  
  
Slythering  
  
Tuesday at 4  
  
Free positions:  
  
Keeper  
  
Seeker  
  
2Beates  
  
Griffindor  
  
Thursday at 6  
  
Free positions:  
  
1 chaser  
  
1 beater  
  
  
  
"hope that some girls make it into the team this year" sirius said. He was a beater and James was the seeker.  
  
"lily, you should go to the try out" Remus said simply.  
  
Everyone looked at him. Non of them had ever seen her flying. They thought that she was afraid of highs.  
  
"lily? But why?" asked Peter.  
  
"i have seen her flying (true), and she is a natural" he said.  
  
"no, i am not. I just like the feeling." Lily said  
  
"you should try it." He repeated.  
  
Lily thought about it. Once, while training with Firenze she asked him about it.  
  
"i think you should try" he answered.  
  
So, on Thursday at 5 she headed for the quidditch pitch. She had borrowed Sirius' broom.  
  
There were a lot of people, she would never make it.  
  
She had decided to try for chaser. She flew up and down, in circles, in and out the goal posts. Someone passed her the quaffle but it was too far and it went into a 60 foot dive. She followed and caught it just 2 feet from the ground, pulling the broom up. Everyone cheered and her friends who were in the stands couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
She had obviously done it into the team.  
  
James was very happy, now he would be able to be with her a lot of time.  
  
Little did he knew that that would be their trouble.  
  
  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!!!!!!!! Love you alllll  
  
Now please, REVIEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please?  
  
Chau  
  
Everlasting me 


	6. a night by the lake

1 Lily's Problem  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Next morning the list came out. Lily had done it into the team. Everyone congratulated her, and her friends still couldn't believe she flew so well.  
  
Now, back to James  
  
  
  
He really wanted to know if there was something between Remus and her, so he decided to ask Remus.  
  
So, one night when he was alone in the common room with Remus he asked him.  
  
"is there something going on between you and Lily?"  
  
"huh?" he asked, not paying attention.  
  
"do you have any........feelings for........for...Lily?" James asked again.  
  
"why do you want to know?"  
  
"I........I just wanted to know" he said and he started walking to his dorm.  
  
"of course, i love her." James heart fell.  
  
He turned round to face Remus.  
  
"you d-do?" he asked, trying to keep his disappointment out of his voice but failing.  
  
"not in the way you think." Remus said, understanding what was going on.  
  
"I do love her, but just like a small sister. Not the way you do." Remus said.  
  
"is it too obvious?" James asked, knowing he couldn't lie to Remus.  
  
"no, I've known you for many years now, and you can't hide anything to me." He said. "I think that I am the only one who knows it, don't worry." Remus said, reading his friend's face.  
  
"well, thanks" James said  
  
the two boys went to their dorms.  
  
  
  
The next week Lily, Sirius and James went to quidditch practice.  
  
Robert Brown was the captain this year. He was a 6th year.  
  
"this is the best team griffindor has ever had." He said. He was true.  
  
Lily was really good and James......well, harry inherited his great talent.  
  
  
  
Lily changed a lot more than before. Her figure had improved in many ways. She was taller, her legs were no longer skinny, but now two long amazing legs. Her curves had grown a lot more. But no one knew. She kept wearing her loose robs, her thick glasses, her braces and no make up.  
  
Lily trained extremely hard, both with Brown and with Firenze. Brown insisted on training her extra hard because, as not many people had seen her fly, she would be their secret weapon.  
  
  
  
And Freizen also gave her a lot of work because Voldemort was getting more powerful. Lots of students were left orphans. He murdered any amount of people. It was very frightening, no one knew if they would be able to return to their homes for the holidays. Many faces were constantly in tears. It was a difficult time.  
  
And the marauders seem to feel that they had to cheer everyone up. So the worst it got, the more angry screams were heard from the Slytherings. They were the marauders' favourite target for pranks. They were the only ones who didn't seem to be affected by Voldemort.  
  
Weeks went by. Lily couldn't believe how she could train for quidditch and Firenze and, on top of that, do her homework.  
  
She was still top of her class.  
  
Dumbledore knew that many students were having bad times, so he decided to cheer them up. One morning, at breakfast he announced.  
  
" I have an important thing to tell you all" he said. Everyone stopped talking.  
  
"the quidditch season will be starting sooner than planed..." brown went into hysterics... "and the other thing is that there will be a ball in three months. I think everyone needs a bit of cheering up, so I have decided to invite some others schools to come. Buxbeatons, Durmstrang, from north Europe and Cartumunus from south, Salems from north America and Rivadavia from south America." He waited to see their reactions.  
  
  
  
Excited whispers erupted. Most of them had never heard of other wizarding schools. Everyone's face lit up.  
  
'ha, my mind surprises me sometimes' Dumbledore thought seeing that he had achieved what he wanted.  
  
" the schools will be coming a week before the ball and they will be leaving two days after it. Now please continue with your breakfast".  
  
"cool, a ball!!! More schools!!!! Imagine all the possible pranks we could make?" sirius said with a dreamy expression on his face.  
  
"wish he would think in other things apart from pranks.......things like asking me out........" whispered Dana to Lily and Kristin.  
  
"I never heard of all those school before, just from Rivadavia, that was my old school." Kristin said.( her father had been transferred, remember?)  
  
" I only heard of Cartumunus, it is Italian. I met some people from there while i was in Rome." Lily said.  
  
"it is going to be one of those enormous events, I can't wait" Dana said excitedly.  
  
  
  
James from the other end of the table saw Lily talking to her friends. He knew who he wanted to take to the ball. Now that he was sure that Remus didn't like her, he could ask her out again.  
  
  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
lily was reading one of those thick books she always did. She was sitting on her favourite armchair by the roaring fire. She thought she was the only there, but she wasn't.  
  
James couldn't take his eyes out of her. Her hair shinning against the fire, her green eyes sparkling.....  
  
It was 9:15 pm so it wasn't too late. He went over to were she was.  
  
"hey" he said  
  
"hi" she said, looking up from her book.  
  
"I was thinking of going for a walk near the lake, want to come?" he asked her.  
  
"huh sure." She said  
  
it was dark outside. They started walking round the lake.  
  
"lily, there is something you must know..." James began.  
  
"yes?" she asked.  
  
"well.......I.......I....I... like you, a lot." He said.  
  
"so, do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
what? No, she had just imagine it. But it seemed so real........but, did she really liked him? She had never asked herself that. But, her friends thought it would make her happier and well...they were her friends, they knew her.......she decided to follow their advice.  
  
"yes" she answered.  
  
Yes!!!!! James thought.  
  
They started to return to the castle when the skies opened, revelling a beautiful full moon.  
  
Full moon, which reminded both of Remus. They were so busy thinking about him that they didn't notice that the light of the moon showed an enormous figure walking towards them.  
  
Too late they realised, a troll!!!!  
  
Lily and James were paralysed with fear. The troll sized lily by her wrist and started carrying her to the forest. She screamed and kicked, James went bravely to him and tried to hit him with a spell. But he failed and the spell went directly back at him. He landed 10 feet away from where he had been standing.  
  
Suddenly, out of the whipping willow, came out a werewolf.  
  
"REMUS!!" they both cried. Then they looked at each other asking a silent question. (how does he/she knows?).  
  
Our favourite werewolf came into action and bit the gigantic troll. It tear some flesh of it. The troll let out a howl, in pain. He let go of lily and returned to the forest.  
  
Lily just stood there, not knowing if Remus was safe or not. Then he looked straight into her eyes. For a moment she thought he was going to kill her but the he just bowed, lowering his head and front legs.  
  
The wind blew, whispering into lily's ears "The Magic....The Magic....."  
  
She remembered Firenze telling her that Remus had already agreed to give his life for her, even if he didn't knew yet.  
  
James lay there, not believing his eyes.  
  
The werewolf turned and headed the whipping wilow.  
  
  
  
What do you hink? Am I speeding up things a lot? Is it too slow? Please tell me. REVIEWWWW  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
Satans Little Princess: thank you!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marian Maiz: Gracias!!!!!!!!!!! Sos una idolaa!!!!!!!!!  
  
Min Hee Ha: i haven't forgotten of Lily's new powers, they will come soon. Liked this ch? Thanks for reviewing 


	7. boys and girls

She is The Chosen One  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: not mine!  
  
  
  
What had just happened? Why did a troll try to kidnap lily and why, WHY had a werewolf saved her? James kept asking himself.  
  
Lily went over to where he was. "Are you alright?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, what was that?" he said.  
  
"a troll." She answered.  
  
"No, not that, I mean, how did Remus saved you, being a werewolf?" he asked  
  
She hated lying but she couldn't tell him about the magic and that stuff  
  
"I don't know. I am tired, lets get back to the common room." She said.  
  
  
  
They did but when they went to bed, neither of them could sleep. James asking himself how had that happened and Lily knowing that Voldemort knew about her and he was after her, she knew it.  
  
The next night she told Firenze everything. He was surprised because Voldemort had discovered everything so soon. This, made Firenze, train Lily extra hard.  
  
  
  
Lily and James were now going out. Everyone knew it. Many girls were disappointed that James was now 'taken'. And to everyone's surprise, Snape was very angry with James. Since he had seen Lily at age of 16, he had fallen for her. She was very different..... he had been planing on asking her to the ball, but now she would surely go with 'that potterhead'  
  
Lily was very happy, always in a very good mood, but she was still shy. Dana and Kristin weren't so disappointed that their plan had failed. They knew she was going to change sooner or later.  
  
Months went by. They ball was near. Lily and James were easily the cutest couple in Hogwarts. They were always together, James with his arm around her shoulders, whispering sweet nothings.  
  
'They look so happy together' Siruis thought every time he saw them. Once, when lily was sitting on James' lap, Siruis felt his heart aching for the same thing. He wanted real love, the kind of love Lily and James shared. He was tired of all the one-day girlfriends he had. Funnily enough he found what he was looking for just across the common room.  
  
He found the perfect girl once, late into the night, when the common room was empty, or at least he thought so. He had been doing some homework and hadn't realized the time. He went to seat on the coach near the fire. As he was sitting he heard a sneeze.  
  
He looked down at the coach and found a beautiful girl with brown hair. He didn't want to wake her up so he lifted her up and carried her to her room. He placed her gently in her bed. He just stared at her. Suddenly she opened her eyes. Two hazel eyes met his. From that day on he knew he had fallen for her.  
  
Who was the lucky girl? Who else, Dana!  
  
He couldn't get her out of his head. She was constantly in his dreams. He thought he was going crazy. He couldn't take it any more....  
  
"wannabemygirlfriend?" he asked her once, in a Transfiguration class.  
  
"what?" she asked him.  
  
"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked again. He was so nervous he had said this a bit too loud, so now all their friends were looking at them. Dana was so shocked she didn't know she was being watched.  
  
"yes" she said. Sirius leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Suddenly they heard a big applause from all around them. Dana went as red as lily's hair and Sirius just ginned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"now you are the only one single." Dana said to Kristin when the three girls were in their dorm.  
  
"yes, you left me alone." She said, faking disappointment.  
  
"no, really. The ball is getting nearer, who are you going to go with?"  
  
"I don't know. I have time..." She answered.  
  
"if you say so......"  
  
"no, Kristin you could have any boy you like, well except James and Sirius. Just pick one and ask him to the ball." Said Jules. She was another 3year Gryffindor who shared the room with them. She had very blond hair and very black eyes.(strong combination, huh?) she wasn't a very closed friend of the girls, her best friend Stacy, the fifth girl in their room. Those two girls were like the kind of friends you just hang around with. they had good times together, but just that.  
  
"that is not true. I can't have Collin" Kristin said with a sad expression. She still liked him.  
  
"get over him!!!!!!" Stacy said.  
  
"wish it was as simple as that." Kristin answered.  
  
"ok...... so..... are we going shopping tomorrow? We need some cool dress robes" Dana said, changing the subject,  
  
" yes!!!!!!!!!" they all said in unison.  
  
  
  
This ch was short, i know, but I promise next will be longer. Thanks to all my reviewers and if anyone has an idea just tell me, please! Now REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please? Ok, bye. 


	8. Anger!!!!

Lily's Problem  
  
1 Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: not mine!  
  
  
  
The next day they went to Hogsmade. They went directly to Madame Malkins' robs for all occasions. Madam Malkin herself received the girls. She seemed happy to help them find the perfect dress rob.  
  
After trying many different ones, Dana decided for a short, dark pink dress.  
  
Kristin got a baby blue one which brought out her blue eyes. It finished 3 inches below her knees.  
  
But the most difficult one was Lily. Her fiery red hair made it impossible for her to choose a pink one. She didn't like the violet one, which suited her perfectly... the red one wasn't her style....black? no way! The white one wasn't a bad choice.... but then she suddenly found a beautiful dress, guess which color? Green, with a golden shade. She tried it on. It was made out of silk. It felt so soft, so right on her skin... it went down to the floor, she would be needing high heels. This shinning green made her eyes stand out more than usually, the golden glint made her curls look like if they had a kind of magic in them, one that could sweep any boy of his feet. She looked so...mysterious.  
  
She decided not to show her friends how it looked on her, so she changed into her normal cloths and paid for the dress. She then got some very high, green heels.  
  
They returned to the castle. In the way back to their common room Lily felt happiness flooded her. She was...changing, she had a boyfriend whom she loved and he loved her...her thoughts were somewhere out of space in her own world, with James, when she suddenly heard her name. She looked around to see if Dana or Kristin had called her but noticed the voice had come from one of the classrooms. The three girls hurried to the door to listen.  
  
" you know, if you keep going out with her just because of a bet and then you cut with her she will feel used..." said a voice they recognized as Snape's.  
  
" how did you know about the bet?" James asked him.  
  
He was going out with her just because of a bet?! Lily thought.  
  
" was it for money or just to prove your power over girls?" Snape continued.  
  
"non of them.."  
  
"so you recognize you don't have the power to make a girl fall really for you? Tell me, what kind of spell did you have to do to win her love?"  
  
"I didn't make a spell..." James said  
  
" I don't believe you..."  
  
"I will prove it, tell me how." James said.  
  
"well if she really fell for you, without a spell, then any girl should. I dare you to leave her and take....Stacy to the ball." Sanpe said.  
  
"er... I don't know..."  
  
" Chickening out, are you?" Snape said  
  
"no I am not. I will prove you wrong."  
  
Lily couldn't believe him. He was just going to leave her for a stupid dare? And worst, he had asked her out just because of a bet? She felt hot tears reaching her eyes but she held them back.  
  
She opened the door to the classroom, anger flowing.  
  
"huh, hi Lily." James said playing innocent.  
  
She suddenly exploded. Did he consider her stupid? Blind? Deaf? Just a toy to play around. How wrong he was!  
  
" YOU. ARE SUCH AN EGOCENTRICAL JERK. HOW DARE DO YOU PLAY WITH ME! I MAY NOT BE THE GIRL OF YOUR DREEMS BUT I HAVE FEELINGS, YOU KNOW. I AM NO FOOL AND I AM NOT DEAF!!!!!!! SO, EVERYTHING BECAUSE A STUPID BET? I HATE YOU JAMES POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!! THINK YOU ARE TOO SPECIAL TO BE WITH ME? WELL, I HAVE SOME NEWS, EVERY GIRL, EVEN ME, IS TOO GOOD FOR YOU. WHAT YOU DESERVE IS TO GO TO HELL AND STAY THERE FOR ETERNITY!!!!!! I HATE YOU,I HATE YOU,I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Everyone was too surprised to speak. They had never heard Lily shouting and they had never seen her this angry: she had a kind of evil aura around her. Her hair went magically loose and she was red with anger. Her eyes were full of pure hatred.  
  
Everyone in the room, especially James, had the same feeling when she roughly got her wand out and pointed it at him: FEAR.  
  
No one knew to what extreme she could get when she was angry, little did they knew about all the hexes she could do.  
  
But this explosion hadn't only confused her friends, it had also confused her, a mixture of anger, power, disappointment, revenge and sadness took place inside her.  
  
She lowered her wand. Two hot tears rolled over her cheek.  
  
James felt a pang of guilt, but he was too proud to apologize in front of Snape, he would think he was weak.  
  
Sanpe was shocked. Although he knew she could stand for herself he never thought she could shout like that to Potter. This made him like her even more.  
  
Lily run out of the room. Her friends glared at James and followed.  
  
No one knew it had all been Snap's plan.  
  
  
  
Liked it? Please REVIEW!!!!  
  
(a/n: thanks to all my reviewers, love you all!!!!) 


	9. new powers

1 Lily's Problem  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: everything you recognise is Rowling's.  
  
N/A: sorry i haven't updated lately, i had a lot of homework. Now, on with the chapter.  
  
  
  
Lily wasn't speaking to James. She wasn't avoiding him, she was ignoring him. James knew he had been a total fool. He later realised it had all been Snape's plan. The cold glare Lily had given him was unforgettable. The senesce kept repeating on his head. He was angry with himself.  
  
Sirius was worried for his friend. He didn't eat or sleep. He looked terrible. So he decided to set him up with another girl. He knew any girl would die to go on a date with James Potter. He decided on a Ravenclaw girl called Katie.  
  
James was so sad he, one day, didn't realised he had accepted going to the mega-ball with Katie.  
  
  
  
Snape, meanwhile, was taking advantage of Lily's situation. He gave her flowers and chocolates every day. Lily thought he was really sweet and nice. Her love for James was replaced with pure hatred. So, now Snape had many chances on going with her to the ball.  
  
He finally asked her, she accepted.  
  
Dana was ver worried. (n/a: yeah, I know, everyone worried for their friends, but i think it id sweet.) for Lily. She had never liked Snape. She knew he had evil running down his veins. She also knew that Lily and James were meant to be together. She tried to convince Lily of leaving Snape but she was too stubborn for her own good.  
  
ª*ª*ª*ª*  
  
  
  
With this stronger personality, Lily also made her best on her practises with Firenze. She would practise passionately, putting all her feelings into it. He noticed this and asked her about it. She told him everything that was happening to her, and when she finished she felt like something very heavy had just been lifted off her shoulders.  
  
"I think you should give this Potter another chance." He said knowingly.  
  
"that is not going to happen" she answered.  
  
  
  
Could things go worst? She thought. Yes, it could and it did.  
  
That same night, when she was returning to her common room, she heard, again, Snape talking.  
  
" it was very easy.... you should have seen Potter's face." He said  
  
"so, tell me, what did you see in her?" a voice she recognised ad Malfoy's said.  
  
"seeing her 16 year old self was like seeing a goddess. And I think she will look like that in the ball. My Durmstrang friends will be so jealous." He said.  
  
He asked her out just to make his friends jealous?  
  
"but, tell me again how you got her to dumb him?" malfoy asked.  
  
"simple. I made her overhead a conversation I had with Potter."  
  
What? She opened the door to the room were the voices came from.  
  
" THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO THE BALL WITH A JERK LIKE YOU" she boomed. She turned round and returned to her common room. There she found Kristin and Dana and told them what had happened. They both seemed happy about it. She ignored this and went to bed.  
  
The day when the other schools would arrive came. Lily greeted some Italian friends while Kristin met her old friends from Rivadavia.  
  
Dumbledore had decided that the quidditch season would start the same day the schools came. It would be (n/a: what else?) Grryfindor vs. Slythering.  
  
  
  
The stadium was full of people. Lily was very calm although all her team was hysteric. James was happy he had the chance to be near lily.  
  
Too soon they were all out on the pitch. Durmstrang had sided with Slythering, but all the rest had sided with Gryffindor.  
  
Different people were shouting in different languages what was happening.  
  
Brown and Snape (he was the slythering captain) shook hands.  
  
The game started. Lily quickly got hold of the quaffle (sp?) and scored. To make it short, the game was lasting an eternity. The score was 200 slythering and 215 Gryffindor.  
  
James spotted the snitch and made a dive for it. Neck, to neck with the slythering seeker.  
  
But people's attention was on a certain redheaded girl. Lily's broom was shaking and rolling, going higher and higher. The snitch disappeared. James went directly to where Lily was. She was holding with only one hand for dear life. James tried to get near her, but the broom moved away suddenly. Lily's hand slipped and she fell.....fell...fell. James was in such shock he couldn't react.  
  
Lily was panicking. She was going to die!!!! No one was near her to save her....  
  
She suddenly heard Firenze's voice in her head...  
  
Just close your eyes and imagine you are in our special dimension.... floating....  
  
Lily did so. She imagine herself floating beside Remus...... and just some inches from the ground she started flying.....  
  
The crowd went silent with amusement. SHE WAS FLYING WITHOUT A BROOM!!!!!  
  
She opened her eyes to find everyone staring at her. She didn't mind. She, herself was astonish. She went up and and to the sides, she felt....free.  
  
James was so shocked he just fell off... lily caught him by his hands, just in time. She placed him gently in the ground. Then she landed beside him and went to the locker's room.  
  
So this was one of her special powers?! She asked to herself.  
  
  
  
Sorry it took me so long. Now review!!! Tell me if I should continue it or if it is too bad to be finished. Please REVIEW!!!!!! 


	10. friends again

1 Lily's Problem  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: everything you recognise is Rowling's.  
  
  
  
Lily changed into her school robs and went into the forest, to find Firenze.  
  
It was easy because he was expecting her.  
  
She wanted some answers, and she got them.  
  
"hello Lily." He said  
  
"lo, Firenze." She answered.  
  
"so, I see that my advise helped you." He said  
  
"how on earth did you got to speak to me in my mind?"  
  
"do you remember the spell I did when we first met? Well, it also gave me special powers to protect you at any time, 24/7."  
  
"oh, and... flying without a broom is one of my special powers?"  
  
"yes, but just one. You will find the others when you need them, on extreme situations, that is all I can tell you."  
  
"so I will find them out when I am about to die?!"  
  
"yes, but they will save you from death"  
  
"good point. I just can't wait to find them."  
  
  
  
On her way back to the common room she met Dumbledore.  
  
"Lily, I knew you would have trouble giving explanations so I told everyone that you flew because of a spell I had cast on you while you were holding to your broom with only one hand. Now you better go to the party your friends are throwing at the common room." He said, and with that he left.  
  
  
  
When she entered the rooms everyone cheered. Although James hadn't caught the snitch, while trying to rescue her it somehow flew directly into his pocket. That meant they had won.  
  
"Wow, Evans that was really cool! I can't believe it!" Sirius told her.  
  
"Yeah, it was fun." She answered.  
  
Sirius left to meet his girlfriend. James thought that that was the time to talk to her.  
  
"er...Lily? We need to talk" he said  
  
"ok......" they hadn't been talking since the night Lily had lost her temper, so it was a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Are you still mad at me? I know, I deserve it, I should have told you. But I want us to be friends again. I can't stand it when you don't talk to me. Please?" he said.  
  
She raised her eyes and found to chocolate eyes staring deeply into hers. Those eyes showed real regret. He was being sincere she knew it.  
  
It just melted her heart when James looked at her that way. She missed having him around. She couldn't continue looking into his eyes because her knees were trembling and she was blushing under his gaze.  
  
"I wish you had been sincere with me, but oh well, we all make mistakes" she answered.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
they talked all night, just like in the old times.  
  
  
  
Next day was a sunny one. Lily, Jams & co. Were out by the lake. They were joking and thinking of new pranks. Many people had had the same idea so they were surrounded.  
  
Lily was trying to show them a new spell she had learnt when Sirius grabbed her wand. Lily tried to take it but missed. Sirius threw the wand and Remus caught it. He threw it back at sirius. So Lily started chasing them and threatening them with hexes. Sirius, in danger of being hexed, threw the wand as far as he could. Lily made a dive for it, little did she knew she was jumping into the lake.  
  
ok, lily, you know how to swim, now do it! she said to herself.  
  
She tried hard but couldn't move, the water was freezing and non of her muscles cold move. She desperately needed air. She was drowning!  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere a pair of strong arms grabbed her. It was a merman! He got her out of the lake and placed her gently on land. Before lily could thank him, he returned to the water.  
  
Lily turned to meet her amazed friends.  
  
now, this is really strange, first a werewolf saves her and now a merman. What is going on? James thought.  
  
  
  
Sorry, sorry, SORRYYYYY it took me so long. I had a writer's block and every time I tried to write, I just couldn't.  
  
Well now review and tell me what you think about it.  
  
I need ideas!! Please, anything you might come up with, just tell me!!!! Please, anything!!!!!!!!  
  
Ho, and I also need a beta. I have one but she has a lot of work so if any of you would like to be my beta just leave me your e-mail, please?  
  
Well sorry again and thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!! I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now please click the button below. 


	11. Snape gets what he deserves

1 Lily's Problem  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: everything you recognise is Rowling's.  
  
  
  
It was the day before the ball. Dana was going with Sirius, Kristin with a friend from Rivadavia but Lily, well she was going stag. Some of her Italian friends had asked her to go with them, but Lily had decided to go alone. Although no one knew, Lily had been very hurt by James and Snape so she wanted to stay as far as possible from dates. James knew and felt guilty. And besides, he already had a date for the ball. He was going with Kate.  
  
Remus was going with a pretty girl from Salem's. And Peter... he wasn't going.  
  
Three hours before the ball the girls went up to their dorms.  
  
"Lily, can you please show us your dress? We are dying to see it, PLEASE!!!" Kristin begged.  
  
"no, you will see it in a few hours!!!! It is a surprise!" Lily replied.  
  
"ok, ok, we give up." Dana said raising her hands in defeat.  
  
"so, lets get started."  
  
After having a shower they decided to start with their hair. Dana curled her brown hair. She held some curls back with pink barrettes.  
  
Kristin tied her black hair back in a high ponytail. She curled the end of it.  
  
And Lily straightened her red curls. She had decided to tie it like Kristin but her friends had forbidden her do it. So she just let loose her now straight red hair.  
  
Now, it was make-up time!  
  
Kristin was the one who made their make up.  
  
She chose brown eyeliner for Dana and a dark pink lip-gloss and she also painted her nails pink.  
  
She had some dark blue eyeliner for herself, which made her eyes looked like two deep ponds you could sink into.  
  
She put some black eyeliner on Lily. She used deep red lip-gloss on Lily. She also stuck on the side of lily's left eye, one single diamond of a crystal tattoo.  
  
She also put some golden, Lily asked for that colour, powder on Lily's cheeks.  
  
The last but no least thing were the dresses.  
  
Dana got into her dark pink dress. It finished some inches above her knee. She looked very feminine with her curls all over her shoulders and her pink shade.  
  
Kristin got into hers. She looked amazing. She had a baby blue one which finished three inches below her knee.  
  
" now you." The girls told Lily.  
  
"no" she said simply.  
  
"yes, now! Come one we should be going down by now." Dana said  
  
" yes, it is starting in five minutes." Said Jules coming out of the bathroom. She and Stacy had changed there so that the two groups of friends had privacy.  
  
" you go, I will go in a minute." Lily said.  
  
"well, but hurry!" and the girls went to the common room.  
  
  
  
Once alone, Lily quickly got into her dress. It was long sleeved, emerald green with a golden shade. It was tight down to her waist and then it went loose and ended on the floor. The golden glint made her hair look as if it had a kind of magic in it. The green of her dress made her eyes stand out more than usual.  
  
She flipped some strands of hair over her shoulders.  
  
She looked into the mirror. Wow! She was different. Her usual band holding her hair wasn't there, her loose clothes were left forgotten, her glasses were also missing. Now the only thing that had to be change were her braces. She made a spell to take them off and she found white perfect teeth.  
  
Now she found another problem. All her friends had beautiful jewellery on their necks and wrists. She had non.  
  
She was about to open the door to go down when she heard a loud tapping on her window. It was an owl. She let it in and got the box it gave to her. Then the owl flew away.  
  
Lily read the card that was on top of the box.  
  
Dear Lily:  
  
I hope you enjoy this night, just be yourself. The box contains a little present I bought you. There will be another surprise in the ball so keep your eyes open.  
  
Hope you like my present,  
  
Yours,  
  
Firenze  
  
Lily immediately opened the box. When she saw what it contained she couldn't believe her eyes. She found a beautiful necklace inside. It had a golden thick golden chain with a very big green gem. She tried it on. Wow!  
  
Now she was ready.  
  
She went down to the common room. It was empty.  
  
She made her way to the Grate Hall. She could hear the music.  
  
When Lily entered the Hall she saw it was full of people. Full of different colours.  
  
She spotted her friends seated in a round table on a corner.  
  
While she was walking towards them she felt many eyes on her. She heard Things like "who is this girl?" and "why haven't I seen her before" as she went by.  
  
When she got to the table where her friends were, the only ones to recognise her were Dana and Kristin. Non of the boys or Remus' and James' dates did.  
  
WHO is she? Sirius thought.  
  
she looks familiar, what a beauty! Remus thought  
  
who IS she? She is the only girl I know that is as beautiful as Lily. I wonder if she has a boyfriend? James thought.  
  
Kate and Remus' date were thinking on the same lines: this stupid model isn't going to steal our dates  
  
Lily looked at their amazed faces. She didn't understand what was going on.  
  
The first one to speak was Sirius.  
  
"hello gorgeous, I believe we haven't been introduced." He said  
  
" ha, ha, ha, very funny Sirius." Lily said.  
  
"what? Do you know me? Who are you?" he asked  
  
"stop it, it isn't funny." Dana said.  
  
"no really, who ARE you?" Remus asked her.  
  
" stop it! The joke is over." Kristin said annoyed  
  
.  
  
"what joke? Please tell us!" James said.  
  
"you really don't know who I am?" Lily asked them.  
  
the three boys said they didn't.  
  
"no, but your voice sounds rather familiar." Remus said.  
  
"too familiar" James said.  
  
  
  
"hello Mr. Black, Potter, Lupin, and Ms. Gonzales (Kristin), Ms. Taylor (Dana)"  
  
Dumbledore greeted them. he turned around.  
  
"Hello Ms. Evans. Well, hope you all enjoy the ball" he said. He left.  
  
The boys stood there, opened mouthed. Had they heard well?  
  
"come Lily, lets go get something to drink." Kristin said.  
  
The girls left.  
  
  
  
"I still can't believe that that is Lily, I mean, look at her she is so different." Sirius said.  
  
"yes, so beautifully different" Remus said  
  
James didn't react. He stood there shocked. How could that be Lily?  
  
"STOP drooling over her, WE are your DATES!" Kate said.  
  
"hey? Is there anyone there?" sirius asked, waving a hand past James' eyes.  
  
"James? You are dripping your drink all over!" Kate said.  
  
"yes" he answered.  
  
"you have blond hair."  
  
"yes"  
  
"do you hate quidditch?" Sirius asked, joking.  
  
"yes"  
  
"this is serious. James!!!!!!!" Remus said, worried.  
  
"Do you love Snape?" Sirius asked.  
  
"yes"  
  
Remus and Sirius started laughing.  
  
"no! What?" James said, coming down to earth.  
  
"so, tell us, do you still like Lily?" Remus asked him.  
  
"yes"  
  
"I knew it! I hate you!" kate said. She went running.  
  
  
  
"do, what are you going to do about it?" Sirius asked him.  
  
"if she hates me, I can't do anything about it." James said.  
  
"no, not about her, about Lily"  
  
"er...I don't know. I don't want to ruin our friendship again.  
  
  
  
The girls were having some coke when Snape with his disgusting friends, approached them.  
  
" Lily. I know you want to be my girlfriend, so lets forget everything that happened and dance with me, I know you want to." He said. All his friends and Snape himself, were staring at her. She had this beautiful golden aura around her, making her look mysterious, beautiful, powerful, they just couldn't tear their eyes from her.  
  
"you are so full of yourself Snape, why in the world would I ever want to dance with a stupid jerk like you? Forget it." She answered, her green eyes blazing.  
  
"don't pretend, you like me, I know it. Don't fight against love, babe. Now lets dance." He said, holding her arm tight, too tight.  
  
"let go, Snape." She hissed.  
  
"now, COME and dance with me." He repeated, his grip tightening on her arm..  
  
"the lady asked you to let go, Snape." James said dangerously. He had seen what was happening and came to her rescue. Little did he knew that she didn't need a rescuer.  
  
"and what are you going to do about it?" Snape said.  
  
"This" he said and tried to punched him but Snape dogged him and one of his friends punched James hard on the nose, leaving him bleeding.  
  
Immediately Remus and Sirius went to hit the boy and they were soon in a fight. Like the durmstrangs and slitherins were more, the left the three gryffindores bleeding on the floor.  
  
Snape turned to meet Lily, a triumphant smile spread across his face. It would soon disappear.  
  
Lily, who had more muscles than many boys put together, punched Snape square in the nose. Two streams of blood came running down his now crooked nose.  
  
"THAT WAS FOR MY FRIENDS." She said to the sobbing boy.  
  
Again she punched him, this time on his jaw.  
  
"THAT WAS FOR ME." She yelled.  
  
" and this, this is for us to be even and just for the pleasure of seeing you in pain." She said simply.  
  
She got near him and raised her knee. It went directly into his masculine parts. Pain was visible on his face.  
  
She turned to see her three friends, even more amazed than before. She made some quick healing spells and their wounds healed.  
  
  
  
Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing! You said you wanted more, longer and soon, well here it is. Please tell me what you think about it!!!  
  
Oh, and o also need IDEAS!! Please!!!!! Anything, anything, just tell them to me!!!!! Please? And I need some more betas. Anyone who would like to be my beta just tell me and give me your e-mail.!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, my special thanks to:  
  
Min Hee Ha: glad you liked my ch. Thanks for reviewing almost all my chapters!!!!!!!!! Tell me what you think of this one.  
  
Fawkes: thanks for the compliment!!!  
  
Midnightlily: thanks!  
  
SilverFire: thank you  
  
And everyone!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!!! I love you all!!!!!! Now, REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Surprise!

1 Lily's Problem  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: this is boring. Everything you recognise is Rowling's.  
  
  
  
Lily turned and saw her bleeding friends. She quickly made some healing spells.  
  
"Lily, thank you. Now, can you please tell us, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" Sirius asked.  
  
"what do you mean?" she said.  
  
"well first of all, I can't remember you getting Snape back, besides, how come you are so strong? And second of all, you look very different, WAY too different. I could have sworn you were part veela, that is if I didn't know you. You look amazing. Now spit it out, come on girl!" sirius said.  
  
"well....I....er..... have been training my physical skills a lot, because.... because.....I thought it could be useful some day, that is why I am stronger than before. And I am definitely not part veela. I just ...decided I needed a change." She said thinking fast.  
  
"but there is something else..... I am not sure what, but I know there is more to this than what you are telling us." Dana said. Lily had a golden aura around her, the green on her dress gave her a mysterious, sweet yet powerful, look. There had to be something.  
  
what do I do now? Lily thought to herself.  
  
She exchanged a quick glance with Remus. Her eyes were asking him for help.  
  
The band started playing a slow tune. Remus smiled.  
  
"I am sure we can leave this for later. Now, would you dance with me Lily? I like this song." He said.  
  
"yes." She said, she gave him a grateful smile and went to the dance floor with him.  
  
"You don't have to dance if you don't want to." Lily said. She new he wasn't much of a dancer.  
  
"Thank you." He answered.  
  
He left for a buterbeer. The minute he did, hundreds of guys asked Lily to dance, for about an hour she had a great time. But she got tired and decided to go and sit with her friends. Non of them was there. She saw James dancing with a beautiful Baxbeatons girl. Lily felt an intense urge to separate them. She didn't know why, she was being silly.  
  
She forced herself to look away from them.  
  
Suddenly the big oak doors opened. Everyone's head turned to see who had come so late. When they saw who it was, every girl in the room started drooling.  
  
He had blonde-white hair, astonishingly blue eyes which would made the sea jealous. Lily thought she had seen this boy somewhere, but couldn't remember.  
  
  
  
She suddenly realised he was walking in her direction. Every girl was looking willingly at him.  
  
The strange boy met Lily's eyes and smiled.  
  
I definitely know him, but who is he? Lily thought.  
  
The music started again. There was another slow tune.  
  
Now the boy was only 2 feats away from Lily. He held his hand out ad said:  
  
"hey lily, want to dance?"  
  
Lily took his hand. They headed the dance floor. They found a nice spot in the middle. The guy put his hands on Lily's waist and she put her hands on his shoulders. They weren't very close, it somehow didn't seem write.  
  
Everyone stopped dancing. They made a circle around them and saw them dance.  
  
Lily finally decided to talk.  
  
"who are you?"  
  
"why, Lily don't you recognise me?" he said.  
  
"no," she answered.  
  
"I'll give you a hint." He said  
  
and with that he tighten his grip on her gently. Before she knew it, they were some inches above the floor. Suddenly memories flooded her mind. Memories of herself and Firenze, flying.  
  
She looked up and met her eyes, she knew it!  
  
"Firenze!!!! But, how?" she asked.  
  
""you see, as your guardian, I not only have to protect you, but also to worry about your happiness. For this, I am granted special powers, such as transfiguration ones. This is how I have two legs." He explained.  
  
They returned with a little 'thump' to the ground. They had levitated so little that no one had noticed.  
  
"He is so cute! They make a nice couple." Some girl whispered.  
  
James heard this and felt a sudden pang of jealousy. Now he was the one who wanted to separate them.  
  
He wanted this so badly that he lost control of his body and headed towards them.  
  
"may I have this dance?" he asked Lily.  
  
"sure"  
  
Firenze smiled, he had achieved his goal. He went to see if he could show Remus his new legs. He found him chatting happily with Kristin. He said something in her ear, she giggled. It seemed that they were having a great time. Firenze decided to left them alone.  
  
  
  
James placed his hands on her waist. She put her arms round his neck, they were much more closer than what she had been with Firenze.  
  
"you look so...beautiful." he manage to say.  
  
"thank you." She said.  
  
"Lily....."  
  
"James...I...I..." she said. She looked up to meet his deep eyes. What happened then was something neither of them regretted. Their lips met in a sweet kiss.  
  
Hey people! Liked it?  
  
Do you think I should ended there or continue? Please tell me!  
  
Now review! 


	13. New friends

Lily's Problem  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: I own the whole wide world!!! Muahaha! No, not really, all I own is this plot. Characters and places you recognise are of the goddess between humans, the great and only, RoWlInG!  
  
  
  
"stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid... oh and stupid!" James said, hitting a cushion with his fists.  
  
He paused a minute to get a harder cushion. He had been really stupid. When he had kissed Lily, he discovered that he had already fallen hard for her. But it had only lasted a few seconds. Lily had pushed him away, gave him a hurt look and went off, running at full speed.  
  
"stupid, stupid...."  
  
"ok, ok, I get it." Remus said. He had seen what had just happened and had come to help his friend.  
  
He knew what she was going through. Now maybe, Lily would think James was playing with her, or perhaps another bet. He had ruined their so closed friendship. And that was the last thing he wanted to do.  
  
"Why did you do that for?" Remus asked him.  
  
"I couldn't stop myself form doing it. I am so stupid, stupid...." and so on.  
  
Meanwhile,.........  
  
  
  
Lily was running, out of the castle. She didn't pay much attention to where she was going, she just wanted to go somewhere to be alone, to think, to rest, to disappear...  
  
. She tripped with a rock. She felt flat on her face. When she got up she somehow knew someone was looking at her. She looked up and saw a few feet away from her, inside the lake... a mermaid.  
  
"So, want to just get away, don't you?" she asked with a friendly smile.  
  
"Actually, yes." Lily answered stepping closer and closer to the lake. She finally sat down right next to where the mermaid was, only that Lily was on the grass.  
  
Now she could see the mermaid better. She had feet, I mean, Fin length red hair, same shade as Lily's. She had yellow eyes and a bright yellow tank top matching her eyes.  
  
"I am Marianne, you can call me Nan if you want to." The mermaid said.  
  
"I am Lily Evans."  
  
"OH MY GOD! That means you are the chosen one, right?"  
  
"Right". It was really strange that someone she didn't knew was exited to meet her, but all the same, she was still sad about James..  
  
"Wow! We have heard so much about you, I mean, from other creatures. can you really fly without a broom? Have you really got special powers? How is it to train in the 'special place'?" Nan questioned her. She found Lily as fascinating and interesting as Lily found her.  
  
"Yes, I have special powers but so far the only thing I can do is fly without a broom. And it is wonderful to be able to train in the 'special place', you can feel the magic in the air, it's amazing."  
  
They started talking happily. Lily told her about life in her world and Nan described hers. They talked about many things. Lily was happy she had found a new friend but she was still sad and confused about what James had just done. Nan noticed this.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked Lily.  
  
"Yeah, there is something wrong."  
  
"Come on, spell."  
  
Lily told Nan everything that was bothering her. She told everything without missing a single detail.  
  
"I see why you wanted to be alone to think, I know the perfect place." Nan said.  
  
She took Lily's hand and pulled her down, into the lake.  
  
"NO.....I CAN'T BREATHE IN THE WATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lily cried.  
  
"of course you can, you are the chosen one." And with that Nan pulled Lily deep inside of the lake. Amazingly Lily realised that somehow she could breath.  
  
Nan's fin went up and down, it was like a kind of a perfect choreography. Lily's dress came flowing behind. Their red hair standing out from the dark blue sea.  
  
They heard a far away song that was getting nearer and nearer. They finally reached a place full of mermaids and meremans. They all stopped singing. Lily could see that most of them were around her age.  
  
"And who is this beauty?" a mereman asked.  
  
"She is the one and only Lily. Lily Evans." Nan said.  
  
Ohhs and ahhs followed this answer. They all gazed at her, not knowing if it was true or not. Lily gazed back.  
  
Everyone here was good looking, cute, nice and seemed friendly. There were a few more redheaded, some white-blonds, and some sandy browned haired ones. No black haired ones.  
  
" I am Steve, nice to meet you." one of them said taking her hand and kissing it. The other male ones followed suite. The girls introduced themselves. When the introducing was over...  
  
"Hey guys, she has just been through some horrible night and needs a quiet place to think, which do you suggest?" Nan asked her friends.  
  
"Think? More than what you do at school? What for? You are going to damage your brain if you think too much, come on girl, lets have some fun." One of them said.  
  
They spent all night swimming around the lake, talking, joking, riding on sea hoarse back, singing, having fun. Lily forgot everything about James, in fact, she forgot everything about the world above. After some hours she fell asleep. Her new friends lifted her up and carried her towards the surface. They put her gently on the shore and returned to their homes.  
  
After some hours.....  
  
  
  
"I HAVE FOUND HER!!!!!! SHE IS HERE, SHE IS HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!" someone yelled. She woke up with a start.  
  
Oh my, I am in a big trouble. She thought.  
  
Not completely.  
  
Dumbledore seemed to have an idea why she disappeared the night before. When she explained everything about the mermaids and was free to go from his office, she had to confront her friends.  
  
Dana and Kristin threw themselves at her, hugging her tightly. In the explanation there were many tears and some laughter. Somehow someone had seen her falling into the lake and he had told everyone.  
  
Lily decided to keep her friendship with the mermaids a secret so she said that she didn't remember why or how she had fallen into the lake.  
  
While Lily was talking the boys appeared and hugged her, all except James.  
  
  
  
Late that nigh, in the common room.....  
  
When everyone had gone to sleep.......  
  
James approached Lily slowly  
  
"We need to talk" he said, looking into her eyes and hopping to be able to say something coherent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, tell me what do you think? Too boring? I know that mermaids talk mermish but this is MY story, ok? Now please, click the blue/violet button below and REVIEW! I want to hear your opinions and your ideas. Please make my day, REVIEW. 


	14. sorting things out

Lily's Problem  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer: nope, not mine! Everything you recognise is Rowling's except for this humble plot so don't sue!.  
  
A/N: sorry it took me so long to update but honestly people, I only got TWO reviews for last chapter and that makes me think you don't like this story. And believe it or not, I get VERY inspired when I have many reviews. I have never asked for an amount of reviews to update, but this time, could we please, please make it up to five? Pretty please? Ok, I will shut up, here it goes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We need to talk" he said, looking into her eyes and hopping to be able to say something coherent.  
  
  
  
"Yes. James... why are you doing this?" Lily asked him.  
  
  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
  
  
"Playing with me. James, I really like you, a lot, but it couldn't work. You would get tired of me. There are a lot of pretty girls here at Hogwarts and well, I am like a bug compared to them. It would ruin our perfect friendship."  
  
  
  
"You are not a bug, Lily. You are a diamond compared to them. I would never do something to hurt you, and I certainly never will get tired of you. Please, lets give it a try, shall we?"  
  
  
  
"You don't know... you don't know anything about me. There are many things I hide; it is too dangerous for anyone to learn about it...." Lily said sadly.  
  
  
  
"I don't care, we all have secrets, dark ones, I know you well enough to say that I love you."  
  
  
  
Lily looked up and met his eyes. He wasn't lying, she could tell. But, should she do it? She needed someone to advise her, someone how knew about her situation.... She had an idea. If Firenze could, why couldn't she try?  
  
  
  
Remus!!!! She mind spoke to him.  
  
  
  
Remus was sleeping at that time and woke up with a start, he felt from bed.  
  
  
  
"What the Hell..." maybe it was a dream.  
  
  
  
REMUS! ok, now he was freaking out... but all the same he asked in his mind  
  
  
  
Who are you? How are you doing this? What do you want from me?  
  
  
  
Its me, Lily. I don't know how I am doing this, but I need your help... she quickly filled him in with what was happening.  
  
  
  
I think you should give it a try, and ask Firenze if you could tell James about your powers...  
  
  
  
Ok, ok, I will thanks  
  
  
  
She had had her eyes closed when she spoke to Remus. She opened her eyes and met James' eyes. Green met chocolate brown. Something passed through them, a kind of energy, which made Lily certain that she could trust him.  
  
  
  
"And...?" James asked patiently.  
  
  
  
Lily planted a soft quick kiss on his lips. He smiled at her.  
  
  
  
Lily suddenly looked at her watch. She had to meet Firenze.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, I must go now" she reached Dumbledore's office. When she was transported to the special place she asked Firenze about the whole James thing.  
  
  
  
"I think he is a nice guy, you could tell him and bring him here with you sometime." Firenze said.  
  
  
  
" You mean, I can trust him?" Lily said doubtful.  
  
  
  
"Trust me Lily, you can. I have read many times the skies, and they have never been wrong. Now they tell me you can trust this kind boy. So, it's your decision." Firenze said.  
  
  
  
"Thanks." She answered smiling at him.  
  
  
  
"No problem. Hey, I heard that you have been making some friends from the lake?" He asked her.  
  
  
  
"Yes! They are so nice. Are they also some of the creatures who agreed to protect me?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. You can trust them, with your live, just like this James boy." Firenze said. "So, will you tell him?"  
  
  
  
"Urgh! This is so complicated. I would like to tell everyone, and share this with all my friends, you know this is the first big secret I keep from Dana and Kristin. Why can't I tell them? I don't like keeping secrets from them." Lily said.  
  
  
  
"Lily, this big gifts you have come with big responsibilities. Listen to me, you were chosen among thousands of people because you are capable of fulfilling what you are asked. It must be hard, I know, but always know that, whatever comes, you can do it." Firenze said.  
  
  
  
Lily looked at him, not knowing what to reply.  
  
  
  
"Well, I think it is time to start today's training. Now is when it starts to get interesting. You have already mastered the most complex hexes and defending charms, you have learned spells, which are so powerful only very few people can perform, Dumbledore himself is one of them and so is Voldermont. You can make potions, which can only be made by experts. You have achieved extremely good physical abilities and I have passed you all the knowledge I posses.  
  
  
  
So, there is only one more thing you must learn, the most difficult thing of all, and that is, to control your special powers.  
  
  
  
  
  
They trained hard. Learning how to fly properly, how to breathe in the underwater and started to learn aobut her physic abilities.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, I know it was short, but really, I had a huge Writer's block. I desperately need suggestions and comments. Gets down to her knees and begs please review! I mean it, I live from reviews, make my day, please? I only ask for five, is that too much? 


	15. Summer

Lily's Problem  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Disclaimer: nope, not mine! Everything you recognise is Rowling's except for this humble plot so don't sue!.  
  
A/N: seven reviews! I feel special, heh (. Thank you all! And yep, it helps a lot. So, you know the trick, R/R!!!!.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By the next day, everyone at Hogwarts knew that Lily and James were an item.  
  
Many girls were disappointed but no one cared. Dana and Kristin had asked Lily a detailed account of what had happened.  
  
  
  
Lily decided to tell James one night about her being 'the chosen one'. At first he thought it was a joke, but when he asked her to prove it and she started flying around the place he believed her.  
  
  
  
She also told him about the mermaids, about the special place and about Firenze.  
  
  
  
'This explains a lot.' He thought. Lily decided to take him to the place and they had a wonderful time there. Firenze decided to give Lily a brake and so she spent the whole two hours alone with James (the centaur had gone to a far end if it.)  
  
Months flew by, Lily visited the mermaids daily and now they were like brothers and sisters to her. But she never forgot her other friends: the Marauders and Dana and Kristin.  
  
  
  
She had mastered most of her special powers and discovered new ones Remus went to most of her training sessions. But James never failed to be there, not even once. . Life was just perfect.  
  
  
  
But we all know these things don't last forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was summer holidays. Lily had been all day out of her house, at Kristin's. When she came back a horrible scene met her eyes. The dark mark was above her house, well, what was left of it. Lily knew immediately what had happened. A couple of Death Eaters were still there, painting threatening messages on her fence.  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING" Lily's voice boomed. She knew this was not what she had to do, she knew she had to run as fast as possible to get away from there but she was so angry she was out of herself.  
  
  
  
The death eaters turned and smirked. "Why, look who has arrived." One of them said.  
  
  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM?!" she asked them.  
  
  
  
" Oh... how sweet, look she has tears in her eyes, crying for some useless muggels." The other death eater said laughing a cold and cruel laugh.  
  
  
  
Lily reached for her wand. She knew she was not supposed to do magic outside Hogwarts, but she always kept it with her for protection. She didn't care if she would be expelled from school, she wanted revenge and she could definitely get it.  
  
She pointed her wand at them. They stared laughing even harder, their Lord had just told them to kill some muggels, he never said that they were the family of the Chosen One, so they didn't fear this girl.  
  
  
  
"What are you going to do to us? Tickle us to death? Oh, we are so afraid! I am paralysed!" one of them said in mock fright.  
  
  
  
Lily spoke again, but this time her voice was deadly calm and it echoed magically all over the place. " You should be afraid." She started floating and raised about three feats from the ground.  
  
  
  
The two death eaters were so shocked to see this that they couldn't even move.  
  
  
  
Going near them she spoke again " Tell me what have you made to them, now!". She said in the same deadly voice.  
  
  
  
Because they wouldn't give in, she decided to force them to. She made a death eater's arm turn into a painful angle. He let out a shout of pain.  
  
  
  
Suddenly some 'popps' where heard and this distracted Lily. The death eaters disapparated quickly. The sounds had come from a group of aurors.  
  
  
  
They immediately rushed to her, to see if she was ok. She then told them what had happened and the veteran wizards showed this nearly fourteen year old girl, more respect, acknowledging her superior powers.  
  
  
  
They took her to the Ministry's H.Q. there she met Firenze (in human form). Everything she had been through that day came suddenly to her and it finally hit her that she had no more family because of this cruel, evil, man. She started crying hard.  
  
  
  
"There, there, Lily, no need to cry." Firenze said.  
  
  
  
"No need to cry?! My family is dead! How can there be no need to cry?!"  
  
  
  
"No, they aren't dead, Lily." Firenze said.  
  
  
  
"They're not? How?"  
  
  
  
"Well, one of our spies told me what they were going to do to your family. I went directly to your house with my uncles. We told your family about it. We got out of the house only seconds before the death eaters came.  
  
  
  
Voldemort is still looking for your family so we decided they should go into hiding. Your sister, who is in age, will live alone at an apartment we gave her, it is magically protected and you are free to go to visit her whenever you want to. But your parents, well Voldemort was really after them, not your sister, so they are going into hiding at a place were I can't tell you, but I promise you they are safe and happy. You can't go to visit them, not until we think the danger has passed."  
  
  
  
Lily was very happy and relieved that they were all alive, but at the same time she was sad because she wouldn't be able to see them soon.  
  
"Will I be able to write to them?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course Lily," He answered.  
  
"And.... where am I going to live?" Lily asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, you still have your room at our place. You can live there. We can make doors that have direct access to your friend's houses and to the meramids'. So, what do you say?" He asked her.  
  
"You mean it? I would love to go to live at your house. Its beautiful!  
  
"And you could have more special lessons, like summer school. You know, we, centaurs, have an ability to read the skies, you could learn to do it with the help of my uncles, they are the best sky readers of the century. And you could learn other stuff too, if you want" He told her.  
  
"That would be great, thanks!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you for the reviews!!!! I got seven yay!!!!!!! Well now I would like to thank all of you personally.  
  
Squirt: ok, here is MORE.  
  
Lady Lily: thank you!  
  
Eclipse: thank you for the compliment! I will think about the Snape thing. Yep, now that I have some reviews the writer's block had definitely gone. But to make sure it won't come back, please review again! Hehe! (  
  
Ellifi: Ok, but I don't know if I will be able to make it much longer.  
  
Phoenix6545: THANK YOU! You have reviewed my last three chapters. You're my only faithful reviewer, I feel touched whips tears. Thank you!!!  
  
Amysalinsky2000: I will, thank you!!!!  
  
Pickle Princess: THANK YOU! You have reviewed my two stories! Wow! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Now please people, review!!!!!! It will just take some seconds/minutes for you at it will make my day. Oh, I have started a new story "unknown bonds" please go and read it too!  
  
  
  
You know what you have to do! 


End file.
